


Warm as a cup of coffee – Even little bitch boys deserve love

by just_spilled_ink



Series: Crack fics; I'm truly sorry [1]
Category: EE's tumblr adventures, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, EE I blame you, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i wish i knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_spilled_ink/pseuds/just_spilled_ink
Summary: Charles Lee, the original historical bitch boy, has had a terrible day at work so far and decides to spend his lunch break in a coffee shop. He hopes to find some peace but will he coincidentally end up finding love as well?
Relationships: Charles Lee/Lil Bitch Boy, LBB²
Series: Crack fics; I'm truly sorry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Warm as a cup of coffee – Even little bitch boys deserve love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jefferoni (CrowleysGlasses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysGlasses/gifts).



> I'm in pain. Please forgive me. You will lose a couple brain cells here but don't worry. I desperately need some. I don't know what this is either, so don't ask me.

Charles was having a pretty bad day until now. Laurens and Hamilton had been annoying him to no end so now that he at least could leave the big office building for his lunch break, he'd take the chance.

To his dismay, the closest place to the office where he'd find something for his break was a small coffee shop across the street which he had never actually visited due to the prices being higher than most people would have liked to pay for a single lunch break but today an exception could be made if that meant avoidance of seeing the two probably most annoying men he'd ever seen.

Walking out of the office building, he could feel some of the stress that had built up over the past couple hours vanish into thin air. It may have been only a few hours since the dark-haired man had left the comfort of his home but to him it felt like days could have passed. Maybe going into that damn coffee shop and throwing away his money would help to get through the day to at least some degree and if it didn't, he thought, the day wouldn't get much worse than it was at the moment. Not because of this at least.

As he was taking in the fresh air of the outside world, as fresh as the air next to an office building in downtown could be, he stretched for the first time in hours before crossing the street to get to the coffee shop.

It didn't look too bad from outside and judging by what could be seen through the big , darkly tinted windows, sitting inside would be quite cozy and comfortable.

Lee huffed, pushing the shop's door open which was a lot heavier than it looked. As he took in the scenery in front of him, former thought about the atmosphere inside turned out to be correct. The place wasn't big nor fancy, a few tables and two booths in the corner but it felt like a place one could enjoy staying at for even longer than just a single lunch break, maybe he'd have to come back here some day when his time wasn't limited but for now the time that he had had to be enough for a first visit to this place.

Once the realization that he had been standing in front of the door, which was now closed behind and blocked by him, for minutes he began to move away from the current spot, choosing a small table with two seats to sit at.

The man took of his coat and hung it over one of the chairs before sitting down on said chair, now taking in the few people that were sitting inside with him. None of them would probably stand out in a crowd to most people but when looking closely they did have some interesting facial features.

However, once a waiter arrived at his table all of Charles's attention was pulled away from other customers and drawn to the guy currently in front of him. While he was being handed the one-sided menu, he did his best to make out the name tag that was fixed over his servers chest. From what he could make out _L. B. Boy_ was written on the small tag. Interesting last name, he thought to himself. Even more interesting looks. The man's appearance immediately attracted his attention. He was extremely good-looking and charming, at least to Charles's (relatively low) standards. He had to get this guy's number by the end of this...and he didn't even know his first name.

He noticed that the waiter smiled at him and was too starstruck by it to notice that it was a fabricated smile specifically for customers. Lee was soon left to himself to read through the menu and figure out his order.

Once he ordered it didn't take long for his coffee to arrive. Truth be told, he wasn't brave enough to risk making his day even worse by ordering something he wasn't familiar with and ending up not liking it.

After the moderately good coffee was finished, Charles had asked for his check and was now waiting for the waiter to return with it. He wanted to speak to him, find out more about him, but as soon as the check was laid down on the small table, the man of his dreams had left again.

Leaving anything but a big tip wasn't even up for debate. However another decision was more difficult to make. Before he would change his mind again, he put the small note with his full name and number written on it right next to the money and left the small shop.

Once the fresh air outside hit him, Charles remembered to check the time. He had no clue what time it was actually. He pulled his phone out and looked at the lockscreen. 3.30 pm. He was already half an hour late so he quickly rushed across the street and into the office building.

The rest of Lee's work day was quite uneventful. He had managed not to be noticed coming in late and had managed to avoid Hamilton and Laurens for most of it with only few interruptions.

Even more peaceful was the ride home, which had just been finished as he was unlocking his front door. He liked this part of the day, driving home in silence, finally having a chance to be by himself. However that state of peace and quiet would be not broken but disrupted once he walked into his apartment. Sure, the man did like having time to himself but every time he was reminded that he lived alone, he was also reminded that he had more time to himself alone than anyone really needed.

Just enough passed time that Charles was getting ready to go to bed later, his phone made the familiar dinging sound of a message arriving. Having nothing better to do anyways, he reached over to his bedside table to see a text message from an unknown number. He was confused about who would text him this late, especially someone he didn't know but once he read what was written on his screen, he immediately knew who this number belonged to.

"If your personality isn't as plain as your coffee order, this may be able to work out.“


End file.
